


Uncertain Disaster

by fanboi214



Series: Uncertain Disaster A [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV), Warehouse 13
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Muscle Growth, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanboi214/pseuds/fanboi214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncertain Disaster<br/>Fandoms: Warehouse 13<br/>Pairings: Matt Donovan/Jeremy Gilbert/Tyler Lockwood<br/>Ratings: NC-17<br/>Warnings: There are magical artifacts the affect people's sex drive so inherent dubcon<br/>Synopsis: When Pete goofs off a number of love related artifacts are scattered to the wind and the warehouse agents must recover them.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As far as Pete was concerned inventory day was not only the longest most boring day, but also the biggest waste. Warehouse agents were the smartest, fastest, most skilled people in the world and once a year they were glorified stockroom workers. The agents split into pairs and walked up and down the aisles of the warehouse making sure that all of it’s magical artifacts were exactly where they were supposed to be. At the moment Pete and Claudia were working their way through the transportation artifact sector. “Hey, Claud?” Pete called leaning in as he noticed something shining. “Is this a nobel prize?”

“I think it is,” She replied. As she glanced down at the inventory, Pete picked up the medal and absentmindedly tossed it up. “It’s Heinsberg’s Nobel. When it’s set into motion it changes its location at will.”

“Huh?” Pete replied as the medal was falling back down. With a flash it disappeared before it reached his clutches. “Where... did it go?” From the other side of the room there was a loud startled yell and a flash.

“PETE!” Artie’s voice echoed.

“Claudia did it!” He shouted out.

***

“How many times have I told you NOT to play with the artifacts?” Artie chastised. The agents were gathered before him by the main directory computer.  
“At least a hundred,” Pete muttered.

“At least! And it was precisely so something like this wouldn’t happen.” Artie grumbled.

“It’ll be alright,” Mika said “We just need to go out and recover the Nobel.”

“If only it were that simple,” Artie sighed “Heisenberg’s prize not only teleports itself but also anything it collides with while in motion. Fortunately it landed in the romance artifact ward, so most of the artifacts it came in contact with were relatively benign. Still it and took four other artifacts with it.”

“Where did they go?” Jinks asked.

“We can’t be certain.” Artie replied. “But we need to get them back.”

“Well what’s the damage?” Claudia asked “It can’t be that bad, can it?”

“In addition to Heisenberg’s prize, we’ve also lost Alfred Kinsey’s scale, Love Potion Number 9, Casonova's memoirs, and Tom of Finland's pen.” Artie replied, “They’re scattered around the country.”

“What’s the rundown on them?” Jinks asked.

“The scale is relatively harmless,” Artie explained “If a person shifts it’s position it will shift their sexual preferences. The pen could cause us some problems. The artist known as Tom of Finland became famous for drawing erotic pictures of men who were impossibly large and muscular. Any man who uses that pen will gain massive amounts of muscle in a very short time. As far as Casanova's memoirs, if someone reads from them allowed everyone within earshot is filled with an almost uncontrollable desire to immediately engage with them sexually. The real problem though is the love potion. If that falls into the wrong hands we can have a real mess on our hands. Anyone in position of the love potion becomes instantly irresistable.”

“Between the four of us we can have them all back by the end of the day, no matter where they wound up.” Mika reassured.

"Where do we start?" Claudia asked. 

"I have a beat on the pen. It's in a town called Mystic Falls, Virginia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did the other items land? I'm planning on make this a multi-verse crossover. Feel free to give me suggestions.


	2. Tom of Finland's Pen - pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Mika set out in hopes of finding the pen of legendary porn cartoonist Tom in Finland. The pen, which has the unique ability to distort people's appearance to be cartoonishly large and muscular, has found its way to Mystic Falls. As fate would have it, a certain pair of hunter just happen to be driving through Mystic Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set at the beginning of The Vampire Diaries Season 6. For Supernatural and Warehouse 13 it can fall anywhere.

Matt Donovan could not be happier that it was the end of his shift. The whole day he had felt... off. His body was wracked by a weird aching sensation for the past couple hours. His shirt had ripped straight up the side, and on top of it all some customer ran off with his pen. Either way the server made a swift exit from the Mystic Grill, not even noticing the two warehouse agents who had wandered into the restaurant. 

Pete and Myka scanned the room, not entirely certain what they were looking out for. “I don’t know Myks, maybe it’s just not here.” Pete sighed “We’ve been to every restaurant, bar, park, and public place in this town and we’ve yet to see even one hulking muscle monster.” 

“Well it might not be that easy this time.” Myka assured him “Artie said that it takes the artifact a while to kick in after the victim writes with it. Besides we both know that a pen isn’t going to be the easiest artifact to find. It’s not exactly unusual.” 

Pete shrugged “Guess your right. Boy is this one going to be a pain in the ass.” 

“Yeah,” Myka glared at Pete “Thanks for that.”    
“You’re blaming me?” 

“Only because it’s entirely your fault they got lost in the first place.” 

“True, but... no I guess I don’t really have a defense here.” 

About that time the restaurant host approached the agents and lead them to a table. 

***

Meanwhile on the other side of town a 1967 Chevy Impala was speeding towards the city limits. Inside the vehicle one Dean Winchester sat in the passenger seat, absent mindedly doodling in a worn out journal. Had you asked Dean he would not be able to tell you where he obtained that pen, maybe he stole it from some diner they had stopped in? His brother Sam was behind the wheel of the beloved vehicle as it crossed the threshold out of Mystic Falls. “How far away is this Whitemore College?” Dean asked with a sigh. 

“Not far. Maybe another hour or so.” Sam replied. 

“Good.” Dean mumbled “Let’s just talk to this Professor Saltzman and get to working a real case.” 

“Well that’s not going to happen until tomorrow. It’s eight o’clock at night; I’m sure the professor has probably turned in for the night. But there is a hotel a couple miles from the college we could crash at.” Sam explained. 

“Oh come on,” Dean grumbled. “Can we not just move on? You know there’s nothing in this town.” 

“We promised Trip we’d look into it.” Sam replied as he turned into the hotel parking lot. 

“Look into what? The lack of mysterious things?” Dean replied “I mean the man’s name is Trip Fell. How are you suggesting we take him seriously?” 

“The least we could do is look into some local lore. He was a friend of dad’s.” Sam concluded as he parked the care. 

 

***

Back in Mystic Fall’s Matt Donovan’s condition was only elevating. By now his shirt was completely discarded, lying in tatters at his feet. His pants were stretched so tightly that they were practically cutting off his circulation. But the former high school quarterback with the heart of gold had no time to investigate that. He was far to busy studying himself in the mirror. His body was not his own, or maybe it was just a very exaggerated version. There were massive slabs of meat protruding from his upper chest, broad and hard and markedly masculine. His biceps had doubled, maybe even tripled, in size and his barely there six pack had morphed into rock hard eight pack abs that rested just above the most tantalizingly v-shaped pelvis. His back too had grown broad and strong and he suspected that he might even be taller. The whole thing would look cartoonish and silly if it wasn’t just so damn hot. 

Matt’s concentration was broken, however, by the sound of the doorbell. Matt lumbered to the doorway and flung it open. “Thank God, Jer. I’m so glad you could make it,” he breathed a sigh of relief. 

Jeremy Gilbert stood slack jawed on the front porch of Matt’s home. He barely recognized the bare chested behmouth before him. “What the hell happened to you?! You’re like twice the size you were when I saw you an hour ago.”

“I was hoping you could help me figure that out,” Matt said as he shepherded Jeremy into the house. After hastily pulling the front door shut, he lead Jeremy to the living room so they could chat. As they walked down the hall Matt was droning on about something but Jeremy couldn’t focus. Matt’s powerful traps slid back and forth as he swaggered down the hallway. From his unbelievably wide shoulders his back tapered down to his waist line and the plump bubble butt that must still be hiding under those jeans of his. Jer nearly slammed into Matt’s back when the other boy stopped but he caught himself in time and was able to slow to a halt. Matt turned to face him and Jeremy straighten his posture and poured his strength into trying not to seem so distracted. “When you found out that you were a hunter was this what it was like?” 

“Huh? Oh,” Jeremy mustered all his strength to pull his eyes up from Matt’s body to look his friend in the eye. “I mean I put on a lot of muscle on really quick but not like this. Not in a matter of minutes and not like that... not so big or so... manly,” Jeremy muttered his gaze slipping back down to Matt’s body. 

“What is it then? Magic?” Matt wondered.

“Not in Mystic Falls. Magic doesn’t work here any more,” Jeremy muttered as he took a step closer to Matt. Without even realizing it Jeremy licked his lips, transfixed by the man before him. He felt an almost physical pull as he raised his hand towards Matt’s bicep. Managing to stop himself just in time he glanced up at his friend “Can I touch them?”

“Of course,” Matt replied immediately. After a half second of thought his brow furrowed in confusion. “I mean, I kinda think I want you to.” Jeremy didn’t need to be asked twice. His fingers quickly made their way to Matt’s biceps massaging them gently. The touch was electric, but was maybe more arousing was the look on Jeremy’s face. It was a mix of adoration and jealousy that sent Matt’s blood racing. 

Jeremy let his palm fall flat against his friend’s arm and he couldn’t even wrap around his forearm. Jeremy couldn’t imagine how strong Matt must be now and had he always smelled this manly. His eyes drifted up to notice Matt was looking down at him, grinning something fierce. “You’re so big,” Jeremy muttered. 

“It’s not natural,” Matt responded breathlessly as Jeremy’s fingers began to slowly glide up his arm inching towards Matt’s chest. “We should probably figure out how to stop it,” Matt muttered as his mind helplessly struggled to stay focused on reality and not the feeling of Jeremy’s fingers as the creeped over his new massive pecs. A soft moan escaped his lips as he felt a thumb grace what had apparently become an incredibly sensitive nipple. 

Matt had the chest of a god. It didn’t make any sense but Jeremy felt stronger just touching him. He felt his cock hardening within his jeans as he grabbed ahold of this man’s massive bulk, and what a man Matt had become. He leaned in, his lips hovering just above Matt’s skin. His smell was intoxicating, and every instinct in Jeremy’s body told him it would be a good idea to lick him. “Do it.” He heard Matt’s voice command him. How Matt knew his thoughts, Jeremy couldn’t guess and he didn’t care. He buried his face in Matt’s pec and worshipped him the way he deserved.

Matt let out a long sexual grunt as Jeremy’s tongue worked it’s way around his nipples. The boy’s hands had made the way down his abdomen and were now pressing against his taught eight pack. Matt Donovan had never felt this way. He felt a surge of power and confidence, a need to command, feeding off the energy he was getting from Jeremy. It was then Matt noticed his roommate, Tyler Lockwood, standing in the doorway. Tyler’s eyes glinting with the same ravenous lust in as Jeremy. 

Tyler couldn’t give any accurate estimate of how long he’d been standing there. It felt like eternity. It felt like an instant. Either way it was heaven. “What happened to you?” Tyler stuttered as he looked at Matt’s new form. He had suddenly become a mountain of muscle and Jeremy stood before him kissing and licking his chest. When Matt noticed Tyler staring he held his free arm and flexed. It was an unspoken call to action that Tyler instantly heeded. Pulled into the room by some mystic magnetism Tyler found himself standing next to Jeremy. 

“We’ll figure out what it means tomorrow,” Matt said with a smirk, feeling Tyler grab a hold of his bicep. “Tonight we have fun.” 

“Good idea,” Tyler muttered before he began kissing his way up Matt’s arm and started to suck on his neck. 

Moving his free hand to the back of Tyler’s head, Matt guided him down until he was even with Jeremy. There was something about the sight of Jeremy and Tyler side by side sucking on his pecs that REALLY got Matt’s motor running. “On your knees, boys.” Matt ordered and almost in unison Jeremy and Tyler complied. 

“Oh fuck, yes.” Jeremy moaned as he came eye to eye for the bulge in Matt’s pants. Now Jeremy didn’t know how Matt’s penis looked before but judging by the horse sized bulge he suspected it had also undergone quite the growth period. And the smell... the musk. He couldn’t contain himself he began licking desperately to get a taste of it. 

“Yes...” Was all Tyler was able to get out as he lapped at the denim beside Jeremy. 

Matt had a hand on each of their heads as he pressed them closer to him. Reveling in the image he saw in a nearby mirror. His entire body flexes as those two men, who were damn athletic in their own right, desperately knelt before him. Their tongues had no skill to them, no purpose their movement other than the need to get at his own huge cock. The feeling was damn good even if they were acting like they were starving to death and his cum was their only salvation. Matt pulled the boys off him and moved their faces towards each other. 

The three men were somehow just connected, acting and moving as one without communication. As Jeremy felt his face being turned towards Tyler’s face he knew what Matt wanted and at this point he’d give Matt ANYTHING he wanted. Their lips locked and they were lost in ecstasy. 

While the boys were happily lost in each other Matt took the time to liberate himself, peeling his pants and underwear from his body. That is when Matt Donovan first laid eyes on his new dick. Rock solid it had to be at least eleven inches long and thick. His hand sunk down to touch it and he let out a deep moan. That was enough to catch Jeremy and Tyler’s attention. In an instant they went from the most passionate make out outside of a porno to forgetting each other entirely. 

Their tongues danced along the impressive length of Matt’s new cock, and he could barely keep track. One second Jeremy would be gagging as he foolishly tried to suck down Matt’s length. Then his tongue would be on his ball or the base of his cock. Next second it was Tyler who’s tongue was swirling around the head of his dick. It was all amazingly stimulating... too stimulating. “I’m gonna cum,” Matt bellowed and the boys were both lapping at either side of his dick as he let loose. Ropes of cum shot one after the next, some making into the boys hungry mouths while most simply landed on their faces. 

Matt couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of them. “Up.” He ordered between breaths. After they rose he stole a kiss, quick and passionate from Jeremy. Then he took one from Tyler, who he noted was far more measured and rehearsed. When he was done he licked his lips tasting his own juice. He was sweet, addicting even. His own body spent he looked at the men before him, equally drained. He let out a laugh realizing the were both dressed. They’d been so desperate to get at him they never got naked themselves. 

“Strip and come on,” Matt ordered as he brushed past them. “They’re going to bed.” And that night as Matt Donavan went to sleep he had Jeremy under his left arm and Tyler under his right. 

***

“Well this proved to be a long and useless day.” Myka grumbled as she stood in the hallway of Mystic Fall’s finest motel... which as it turned out was not that fine. Her and Pete had spent the entire day combing the city of Mystic Falls. They found plenty of pens... plenty of plain every day, ordinary pens and exactly zero mammoth Tom of Finland fueled men. 

“Maybe tomorrow,” Pete shrugged, not really having much else to offer and still feeling responsible for it all. He took the room key and began to slide it in the door when suddenly he zoned out, distracted by one of the other hotel guests who was making his way down the hall with a bucket of ice. The man was wearing a pretty tight grey shirt and a pair of black boxers that were almost painted on him. He wasn’t huge by any stretch just athletic and... well hot. 

“Pete!” Myka called out impatiently. “Hurry up!” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Pete said shaking off that weird moment. He swiped the card and let them into their hotel room. It didn’t occur to him to wonder why just thought that man was hot. 

***

Meanwhile Dean returned to his motel room, setting the ice bucket on the table. “I think my clothes shrunk in the wash or something,” He grumbled picking as his underwear a moment before collapsing onto his bed.


End file.
